


Love Potion

by re1chan



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Dom Rokuya Nagi, Izumi Mitsuki - Freeform, M/M, Mitsuki shouts a lot lol, Rokuya Nagi - Freeform, Sub Izumi Mitsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re1chan/pseuds/re1chan
Summary: Nagi drinks a Love potion that he bought from a peddler somewhere, and Mitsuki finds himself in a trouble...or maybe not?
Relationships: Rokuya Nagi/Izumi Mitsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I just love it when Nagi becomes serious lol 
> 
> Panicky Mitsuki is also ☺️
> 
> 😂😂😂
> 
> (I didn’t proofread so if there are mistakes let me know ><)

“Mitsooki! Look what I bought!” Nagi excitedly called out to Mitsuki while holding a transparent bottle with an ominous pink liquid inside.

“Uh...Nagi...what is that? It looks really...it looks like something I would definitely not want anywhere near me...” Mitsuki trailed off as he tried to back away from Nagi slowly, wary of the bottle that Nagi keeps shaking in front of him. 

“Why do you keep moving back? It’s a love potion. I bought from this strange-looking street vendor for only ¥200! He said the person who drinks it will fall in love with the first person he or she sees. Isn’t that interesting? Oh, Japan is such a wonderful country!” Nagi says as he clasps his hands together, looking up with his face full of awe. 

“HUH?! Nagi! Give that back to where you got it from?! There are so many things wrong with what you said. You should really be more wary of people. Just give that back. Who knows what’s in that strange drink.” Mitsuki scolded. 

“But why?! The old man who sold it to me was really nice though. I think it’s harmless.” Nagi pouted and looked at the bottle again, before chugging down the whole thing. 

“Oi!!! Nagi! Why did you drink the whole thing?! Spit it out!” Mitsuki rushed to attempt a Heimlich to the much taller blonde male. But, Nagi placed one of his hands in front of Mitsuki to stop him and just stared directly at Mitsuki. 

Mitsuki stared back at the blonde male, a bit scared that something might happened. However, after a minute or so, Nagi just blandly said, “Nothing happened. Oh...I’m a bit disappointed...” 

“Well, that’s good. I’m glad it didn’t cause you any harm.” Mitsuki sighed in relief and smiled widely at Nagi. 

Nagi then yawned loudly, “I’m feeling a bit sleepy. Maybe I should rest for awhile.” 

“Oh yeah. Sure go ahead. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to eat.” 

—————————————

“Nagi, wake up. It’s time to eat.” Mitsuki shook Nagi lightly. 

“Mmm....Mitsuki?” Nagi mumbled as his eyes slightly opened. 

“Wake up and get up now. The others are waiting.” The smaller male patted the other’s shoulder and stood up, heading to the door. 

But before the smaller male could reach the door handle to open it, the taller blonde male slammed one hand on the door and locked it, with the other, sandwiching the small orange haired male in between. 

“Where are you going....Mitsuki?” He whispered seductively directly into Mitsuki’s ear.

The orange haired male shuddered from the low and hoarse voice. He wanted to turn around and face the taller male, but the thought also scared him. 

Despite the fear bumbling from the pits of Mitsuki’s stomach, he slowly turned to face Nagi. As he looked up and stared at the blonde’s eyes, all he saw was two blue orbs full of lust. He mustered up some courage and set his fear aside to answer Nagi. 

“Uh...Nagi, it’s time to eat. We should..uh...go to the dining room now.” 

“Are you scared, Mitsuki?” Nagi chuckled lightly while staring straight at Mitsuki’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t bite.” 

“Yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...there’s more to come, but might take a while to write 😅


End file.
